bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hisagi and Tōsen, the Moment of Parting
Hisagi and Tōsen, the Moment of Parting is the two hundred eightieth episode of the Bleach anime. Hachigen Ushōda helps Captain Suì-Fēng battle Baraggan Luisenbarn. Summary As Mashiro Kuna defeats Hooleer, Gin Ichimaru states he feels sorry for Wonderweiss Margela, since Hooleer was his favorite. As Mashiro kicks Wonderweiss with her Mashiro Drop Kick, Wonderweiss tries to shoot her with a Cero, but she kicks him in the face faster than he can shoot his Cero at her, screaming "Victory!". Lisa Yadōmaru, Hiyori Sarugaki, and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya prepare to fight Tier Harribel, but Tōshirō wants to fight Sōsuke Aizen while they take care of Harribel, but Hiyori asserts that they have come here to fight Aizen and they should be grateful they are helping Soul Society. They get into an argument, ultimately leading to her calling Tōshirō a 'pervert'. Soon, forgetting about their fight, they head off to fight Harribel alongside Lisa. Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi start to fight against Coyote Starrk. When the latter says they should put their Hollow masks back on, Love says they can only put them on for 3 minutes. Meanwhile, Hachigen, coming up to Captain Suì-Fēng and Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda, says it is good to see Suì-Fēng again. When Ōmaeda asks if she knows him, she says she does not, which prompts Hachigen expected because she does not think very highly of them. Baraggan says he does not care who they are, as they will all perish before him. As he prepares to release his Respira, Hachigen, trapping him in a green Kidō barrier, says he has seen Baraggan's ability to rapidly age anything he touches, but if their powers do not touch them, it is useless. As Baraggan places his hand on the barrier around him, it starts to rot. Everybody is surprised, and Hachigen says it is impossible. Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, attacking Kaname Tōsen, says he is grateful of every skill Tōsen taught him, while Captain Sajin Komamura notices Hisagi, not having fully healed, is weak right now. Tōsen, saying "Those who do not know fear have no right to go into battle.", states Hisagi has not changed at all because even now his words do not have a shred of fear in them. As Hiyori continues attacking Harribel, Tōshirō saves her when she is about to be injured. Instead of thanking him, she yells at him for saving her because nobody told him to save her. Meanwhile, Baraggan, explaining how he could break Hachigen's barrier, says everything people create dies out from his ability, and so do the Kidō Shinigami use. Hachigen, creating a huge barrier to protect himself, Suì-Fēng, and Ōmaeda from Baraggan's Respira, asks Suì-Fēng to help him with the power of her Bankai. Suì-Fēng, surprised he even knows of her Bankai, says Kisuke Urahara never ceases to annoy her. Hachigen says he knows Suì-Fēng is not very happy with associates with Urahara, but this is not the time to be thinking about personal issues. When Suì-Fēng says nothing, Hachigen offers her a deal. As Baraggan is about to destroy this barrier too, Hachigen creates several more barriers, which join together to form one giant fortress-like barrier called Shijū no Saimon. Hachigen reveals he knows how Baraggan had escaped Suì-Fēng's Bankai: aging and detonating the missile before it hit him, and directing the force of the blast away from himself. Saying if Baraggan was in a spot where he could not escape the force of the blast, and if he were so close, his aging powers would not work fast enough. Hachigen asks "What would happen then?" After his speech, a part of the barrier, opening up, reveals Suì-Fēng. When she asks Hachigen to promise her again he will trap Urahara in one of his barriers for a month as part of the deal, Hachigen complies, and Suì-Fēng, smiling, fires her Bankai missile. The missile, exploding after hitting Baraggan, is so strong, everybody battling in Fake Karakura Town hears it, and Shinji Hirako comments to Gin Ichimaru another one of their allies has gone down. As Suì-Fēng becomes exhausted after the blast, Hachigen says "I give the King of Hueco Mundo my deepest condolences". Karakura Town: Secrets of the Seven Mysteries Keigo Asano reveals to Ichigo Kurosaki Karakura Town has seven urban legends, one of which involves the Karakura High School: late at night, the sound of a guitar playing can be heard in the music room. Suspecting it might be a Plus, Ichigo goes to perform Konsō on it, but it turns out to be Shūhei Hisagi taking his very first steps in learning how to play the guitar. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lisa Yadōmaru & Hiyori Sarugaki vs. Tier Harribel *Hachigen Ushōda & Suì-Fēng vs. Baraggan Louisenbairn *Sajin Komamura & Shūhei Hisagi vs. Kaname Tōsen Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Unnamed Barrier * * * * * Techniques used: * * * *Water manipulation Shinigami techniques: * Hollow techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * Resurrección used: * * * Other Powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes